The Only Exception
by ShadowKira
Summary: Editing and resubmitting an old story, it's not completed yet. My take on what would happen if Leah imprinted on Alice. "It was stunning, the way she moved... Her graceful, pearly white limbs almost glowing in the light cascading from the moon." Rated M for language, violence and some sexual situations. No smut.
1. Prologue: First Encounters

.::**The only exception****::.**

Leah x Alice

Resubmitting an edited version of this story, this was submitted before so don't feel like you're going crazy if you think you've read it. You probably have.

* * *

**.: **Prologue **:.**

It was stunning, the way she moved... Her graceful, pearly white limbs almost glowing in the light cascading from the moon. Her muscles twisting and stretching elegantly as she evaded every attempt the other vampire made to even graze her petite form. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, and lifting my head I inhaled deeply catching a wift of her scent. It was sweet but it also had a slight musk to it, I'd never smelled anything more delicious in my entire life.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as a low warning growl ebbed up within Jake's throat, his eyes were boring holes into me and he mentally let me know that we were going to be having a long talk once the training session with the Cullen's was over. I growled back, bearing my teeth. 'Back off, it's nothing Jake.' I barked over the mental link, my pack beta's eyes narrowed.

'It doesn't seem like _nothing _Leah,' Jake muttered, Sam glared over at the two of us his own voice echoing over the mental link.

'Jake is right Leah but this is not the time or place for this conversation.' He growled out as the rest of the pack began to whine at the mood that had fallen over their leader.

The head of the Cullen family, Carlisle raised his hand and called for the two combatants to stop. The man and woman bowed their heads respectively to one another before returning to the group, Carlisle smiled proudly at the wolf pack before him.

"I'm sure as you know, not all vampire's are created equal. I hope that our little demonstrations has given you a taste of how you cannot judge a vampire merely off of appearance... Just as we should not underestimate you and your pack."

Sam stood, nodding his great head and moving forward, the other wolves were slowly making their way across the clearing towards the vampires and I could not help but follow my eyes drifting over to the little pixie. She was currently conversing with the redish haired vampire and the breath taking blonde as the others met with my pack. I longed to go see her but Seth's whine alerted me that I was wanted elsewhere.

Carlisle was looking over each of us, he seemed to be nice but I was still put off by what he was I couldn't help but raise the hackles along my back as he placed a gentle hand on my head.

"I'm guessing this is Leah," he said with a smile, his honey colored eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he patted me gently. I nodded before moving on to the rest of the family, eagerly awaiting the moment in which I met _her._

But before I could move that far down the line Jake's overpowering howl echoed through the clearing, it was time to head home to La Push. I glanced over my shoulder before disappearing into the darkness of the forest, she was watching us as we melted into the shadows. But when her eyes met mine they remained fixed, it was almost as if she could feel what I was feeling... I yelped slightly as Jake clacked his jaws by my head, his eyes glowering at me through the dim light filtering through the leaves above.

'Move, now.' He said in a very unamused tone, I snorted softly but obliged to my superior.

**xxx**

I sat on the beach, my short black hair shifting around my face as the wind blew it gently. The waves lapping at my toes was soothing, I could feel my mind drifting back to the other night and I couldn't help but feel helpless. Jake had warned me once we left that I couldn't keep entertaining the thoughts that had been slipping through my consciousness.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Those thoughts fought against the very core of who I was. Who _we_ are. It left a bitter after taste in my mouth to say what I was, I still couldn't believe it.

I was a wolf, a shape-shifter like the ones that filled our legends. And I was the most amazing of the clan, the only female in Quileute history, the shock had been too much for my father...

And now I felt alienated, my mother didn't outright blame me but she didn't have to. I could see in her eyes she resented what I had become, it wasn't a gift and now I was expected to protect someone I didn't even know.

'Isabella Swan...' I thought darkly, she was so selfish, this woman was using Jake to save her own skin and not risk her little vampire mate as much as possible.

And Jake was wrapped around her little finger and she wasn't even his life mate, he might be the strongest of us but he was certainly not the smartest. I growled under my breath as I heard the tell tale sign of my pack beta running towards me, I sighed knowing why he was here.

"Leah, we're heading out on patrol, are you coming, or not?" He grunted, I blinked up at him in surprise. I could see he was taking a lot of control to not freak out about my continued thoughts about the vampiress from the other night.

"Sure." I said softly, raising myself up from the ground, removing my black beater and tattered jeans before stashing them in a cooler. Jake barked from the treeline and I lept forward, my jaw elongating and my teeth sharpening. My vision became much more clear as I transformed, my dense fur spread across my nude form. Covering it quickly as I followed Jake's silhouette through the forest.

I relaxed as I ran, the calming sounds of the forest easing my mind a bit as I searched for any scent of the vampire Victoria or her growing army. I wasn't quite sure where this would take me or my pack but teaming up with vampires to fight vampires was certainly a ground breaking development. There was a change in the wind, and no one was certain as to whether or not it was good, or bad...


	2. Chapter 1: Seeing Red

.::**The only exception****::.**

Leah x Alice

This was originally part of the last chapter but I wanted to split the two parts up because of the difference in writing style, etc.

* * *

**.: **Chapter 1: Seeing Red **:.**

Alice leaned casually against the Cullen's counter as Edward prepared dinner for Bella, the brunette was brooding about the fact that everyone was risking their neck for her.

Alice patted her shoulder gently, "Look Bells, we wouldn't do this if we didn't care about you. I mean, c'mon, we're putting up with the smell of those mutts." She said with a light wink, Bella smiled slightly with a sigh.

"I know. But still, I feel like there's a lot of stuff going on that's all my fault..."

Alice pursed her lips at this, "Sweetie... It's not your fault that Victoria is a bloodthirsty bitch..." She said in a soothing voice, "Not to mention I'm sure the wolves are overjoyed to get the chance to rip some vampires apart. And we certainly don't mind eradicating mindless monsters like the beasts that Victoria is creating..." She muttered, her usually kind features darkening.

"Speak for yourself." Edward grumbled as he placed the plate of spaghetti in front of Bella who thanked him, "I would rather not kill any of them, they just don't know what they're doing... You and I were like that at one point..." Alice glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you and I never felt comfortable _slaughtering_. These monsters have no remorse, they aren't being brainwashed, they just don't care." She spat out, her eyes narrowed at Edward's apparent compassion for the vampires who'd been slaughtering and causing havoc all around and throughout Forks.

Bella was about to interject when suddenly a warm, calming feeling fell over the room, the three of them glanced to the doorway to see Jasper leaning against the frame.

"Nothing is black and white, Alice. I'm sure Victoria isn't really giving them much of a choice. However, that doesn't mean that they can be saved either, Edward." He said calmly, Alice sighed and ran a hand through her short onyx spikes.

"I guess you're right, is there another meeting tonight, with the wolves?" She asked, Edward nodded before turning back to wash the dishes in the sink. "Alright, I'll be up in my room..." The pixie said in a low voice before heading past Jasper and towards the steps.

Alice sat sketching the various glimpses of vampires that she caught in visions of Victoria, the visions were turbulent and ever changing. And the amount that were pouring in were making the vampire's head spin, she clutched at her temples.

"Come in." She said, there was a chuckle from the other side of the door as Rosalie let herself in.

"Of course there's no need to knock," she glanced at the desk at which Alice was seated. "Any changes?" She asked coolly, her golden eyes held a hint of worry at Alice's expression.

"Any? How about three every minute..." She said with a dramatic sigh, "I'm having trouble keeping up... So far, I've only come up with a few drastic changes, there are three vampires that Victoria herself is specifically training. A male and two females, I'm guessing the male is James' replacement..." She muttered, tapping her finger on the wood of the desk as she glanced over the features of the vampire she'd drawn.

Rosalie sat down on the end of the pixie's bed, "Well, that could be problematic. We were almost going to go into this thinking she was just creating a mass of unthinking murderers. Good job, Al." She said with a slight smile, the pixie sighed again.

"I guess. So, they want you and I to head over there early, right?" She asked, the blonde nodded.

"You always are." She said with a chuckle, the shorter vampire ran her hand through her hair with a grin before standing up.

"Damn skippy, now lets get up there in case those mangy mutts are early."

**xxx**

Leah and Seth ran through the forest, having met up with the pack Sam had sent them off to patrol different areas before they met up once more at the meeting with the Cullens.

The two new wolves were a little apprehensive to be out on their own but Leah was happy to have been given the chance to help out her brother a bit. 'Relax Seth, it's going to be fine.' She said to him in a soft voice, he whimpered slightly.

'But what if we actually find her, I mean, they've obviously been through here. There's too much damage to the woods for them not to have been...' He said trailing off as he suddenly caught a foriegn scent. The two wolves slowed down immediately, Leah's body stiffened and the hair along her back raised.

'It can't be...' She thought, fear slipping into her own chest tightening it immediately, she and Seth would be no match for an army of vampires let alone their leader. Pacing back and forth behind his sister Seth let out another low whine.

'Sis... I think we need to go back and get the others.' He whimpered, she growled at him.

'NO! We need to stop them, now! If we can take that red headed bitch out then we've done it. This'll all be over!' She barked, her brother flinched at her tone and her eyes softened immediately. 'Seth... I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that.' She whispered over the link, the younger wolf nodded as he watched her glance towards where the scent was coming from.

'Let's go investigate at least, if there's only a few of them we should at least try to slow them down...' She said growling softly, Seth gulped but nodded his blonde head.

'O-okay... What if there aren't just a few?' He asked nervously, she glanced back at him.

'Then I want you to run and call for the others, we aren't that far from the rendezvous point...'

Seth gaped at her shaking his head furiously, 'No! What about you? I'm not going to leave you with a bloodthirsty pack of maniacs!'

'Just trust me... Okay, Seth?' Leah asked, her greenish brown eyes calm. 'C'mon, let's go, brother.' She said as she began to run through the foliage once more, Seth followed her, his shaggy blonde tail up between his legs.

**xxx**

Leah and Seth peeked around a rock outcropping lining the edge of a very small clearing, they were down wind from the vampires and were scoping out the area before making a move.

Leah counted three vampires, the red headed Victoria, and two others. Whining softly she glanced towards her shivering brother. 'Go get the others, I can handle this...'

Seth was shaking so hard now that his teeth were chattering ever so slightly, 'But sis... What are you going to do? You can't fight three of them...'

She laughed, 'You're right, I can't but I can out run three of them. I just can't have you along on this one, okay, Seth?' The younger wolf nodded before slowly turning and disappearing back into the forest.

Willing up her courage Leah jumped over the rocks and into the clearing, running silently through the meadow towards her unsuspecting enemy, that was... Until Victoria turned around, the vampire's lips split into an awful smile.

"What's this? A little doggy seems to have lost it's way..." She muttered, the vampire off to her left turned, his blood red eyes narrowing as they fell on the grey wolf headed straight towards them. The third vampire, an extremely muscular male hissed and bared his fangs at the oncoming foe and charged without warning.

Leah let out a yelp of surprise as the vampire came hurtling towards her but was relieved to see the other two remain perched on the fallen log. Growling and bearing her own fangs the two beasts circled one another, hissing and growling intimidatingly. The vampire struck first, his huge fist buffeting the wolf's sensitive ears as she evaded a more devastating blow.

Letting out a howl she clamped down hard on the man's arm, severing it just below the elbow. Grimacing at the taste the wolf shook her head from side to side, the arm flying off to the left of her as she lowered her body once more growling and snarling at the now injured vampire.

The vampire let out a rawr of his own as he charged her a second time but her speed was far greater than his and she easily evaded his attack. Jumping off to the side Leah made her way around him so that she was directly behind him before pouncing onto his back and sinking her teeth into the muscular back of his neck. The vampire screeched as she mauled into him, pieces of porcelain like skin shattering and falling to the ground with every thrash of her grey head.

After several minutes of ducking, dodging and mauling Leah had reduced the bulky vampire to a myriad of pieces scattered about the clearing and she turned towards the remaining two vampires who had not moved since the battle began.

Growling she could feel an uneasy feeling quelling the short lived pride she'd felt over killing one of Victoria's cronies. And at her nervous stance Victoria split into a fit of laughter, clapping her hands as she did so.

"Well done, really. You made quick work of him, didn't you? Not bad seeing as he was only turned two days ago... But I have lots more where that came from and the others aren't so... Weak." She said her voice turning deadly, "Riley, I want to see this beast's head back at the camp. And finish her quickly, if there's one there are bound to be more." She spit out, her words icy. The young man, Riley, nodded and kissed her hand before turning back to face Leah.

The wolf could feel that this one was different and as much as she wanted to chase and follow Victoria she knew that she would have to worry about saving her own skin first...

Howling loudly in hopes that by now the pack would be close enough to hear it Leah took off, her powerful legs carrying her towards the meeting spot that would soon be crawling with her pack and the Cullens... She just hoped that they'd make it in time.

* * *

I didn't like how much of a baby Leah's character was in the book so we're toning down her character mildly. She'll still be moody and a tad bitchy but I think you'll like the changes. Also, she never had her heartbroken over Sam and all that jazz. At least not as badly as she was in the book. She's just not had many friend's or any romantic experiences, if you can't tell already she's imprinted on Alice. I'm trying to not make it all gushy just yet but Jake's reaction to the situation should pretty much explain what's going on. Also, Alice and Jasper aren't together but he has a thing for her. She's kind of open to anything but even she isn't expecting love from a wolf. Anyway, please review if you like this? :)


	3. Chapter 2: Separation

.::**The only exception****::.**

Leah x Alice

Thanks for the reviews and other support guys! I'm glad this story is getting this much feedback given it's a resubmission. For those of you who read it when it was posted on here before, the next chapter will be changed a lot compared to the original. I feel like I had the relationship grow too quickly before the girls before... But I have an idea of how I will change it this time around. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes on storyline/characters. I didn't read the last book and I haven't really been into these characters for a while, gotta get back into the feel of things for them.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie sat in the meadow, conversing casually in the fading light of the twilight that surrounded them. "It royally ticks me off that Edward had us come sit out here, he and Jasper keep trying to shield me or something. I can take care of myself..." She grumbled, her mouth drawn into a cute pout, Rosalie shook her head.

"I know what you mean, Emmett is being the same way. Though he also said he pities any newborn who fucks with me." She added, a dreamy tone coming into her voice as she thought of her lover. Alice scoffed, her amber eyes focused on the shifting clouds above them.

"Hey Rose, what's it like... Having someone like Emmett?" She asked softly, Rose raised her head off of her arms slightly to glance at the pixie's face.

"What? Where did that come from Al...?" She asked in a soft, worried voice. Alice just shook her head, her eyes closing as she sat up.

"It's just that... I don't know... I get kind of lonely, I mean, I know Jasper cares for me but for the short time he and I were together it didn't feel _right._" She said, her expression wistful. "I guess I just envy you guys, what you have. You and Emmett are so happy, and so are Bella and Edward... And we all know how happy Esme and Carlisle are. I feel bad for Jazz but I can't..."

Rosalie shook her head, "Shhh, Al, it's okay. You'll find someone someday, and so will Jasper. You guys are great, just... Not so great for each other." She said with a smile, Alice was about to say something when the two of them jumped. A loud panicked howl erupted from the woods nearby, followed by a sharp yelp. The two vampires jumped to their feet, their eyes turning black as they sniffed the air for any sign of who was about to appear in the clearing.

"Do you smell that?" Rosalie hissed, her brow furrowed. Alice nodded as she licked her lips in excitement, with no Jasper or Edward here she was finally guaranteed a little of the action.

"Wolf blood, it smells... Different though." She said thoughtfully as she took a stance, just then there was a loud crash and yelp as a fairly large grey wolf was sent flying into the clearing. It landed with a loud, sickening thud.

Emerging from the destroyed foliage was the man that Alice had sketched not long before, her jaw set tight as the two of them locked eyes.

"Riley..." She muttered, Rosalie glanced at her in surprise but before the blonde could do anything else the pixie was off, her figure a mere blur against the scenery.

"Alice wait up!" Rosalie cried, chasing after her sister.

Riley snarled as Alice approached and tried to land a back hand strike on the smaller vampire. But she was too fast for him, screaming in rage the newborn glared at her as she landed a few feet away. Using her forefinger to give him the 'come-hither' motion, hissing he charged her only to be kicked to the gut by Rosalie who then elbowed him in the back of the head dropping him to the ground in a heap.

Alice winked at Rosalie but scoffed at the same time, "I lined that one right up for you," she said with a smirk. Rose shrugged her shoulders as Riley struggled to his feet, he chuckled deeply as the crack along the right side of his face began to fuse back together.

"You may have stopped me for today... But we'll tear you apart." He growled out before fleeing back into the woods, Alice moved as if to follow him but Rosalie caught her arm.

"Wait, we shouldn't follow until the others arrive... We don't know how many there are yet. Especially since you're visions have been acting up, not to mention..." She dropped off glancing back towards where the wolf had landed. Alice huffed but nodded, knowing that Rosalie was right. Had the others just come along they would have been able to snip the bud before it blossomed into a full blown army.

The two vampires made their way back over to the injured wolf but to their surprise she'd reverted back to her human form, taking off her small outer vest Alice motioned for Rosalie to do the same with her button up sweater. The blonde grumbled but slowly took it off, glaring at the naked wolf at their feet.

"That's classy, run around with all your hairy junk hanging out just to change back completely nude. What animals..." She muttered as she helped Alice get the make shift outfit onto the injured girl, they gently placed the vest on her upper body and did what they could to tie the sweater around her hips to conceal her lower body.

Alice felt odd as she dressed the wolf, the woman had beautiful soft copper skin that looked absolutely gorgeous against the white sweater from Rosalie. She followed the soft curve of the girl's legs up to the apex of her thighs and gulped, her skin looked so soft, so warm, so... Kissable. The other thing that she was noticing was that the wolf's scent didn't burn her nose like the males did. Her scent was softer, sweeter and was actually inducing a pretty shocking result.

Rosalie glanced over at her, a perfectly sculpted blonde brow arching. "Alice... Are you...?"

"Alice, Rosalie, what happened here?" Carlisle cried from the opposite end of the clearing, Alice jumped up quickly leaving a dumbfounded Rosalie with the unconscious wolf.

"We found this wolf being chased by one of Victoria's vampires, his name is Riley. He's one of the ones I've seen her training in my visions... He's not bad for a newborn." She said in a semi worried tone, Carlisle glanced over towards Rosalie.

"Which wolf was it?" He asked calmly, Alice shook her head.

"Uh... I don't know her name, fido?" The blonde growled in an unamused tone, Carlisle shook his head at her reaction.

"It must be Leah, she's the only female of the clan," He said as he made his way over to the fallen wolf, Alice in tow. "How is she?" He asked Rosalie who was still giving Alice an odd look.

"She's alright, healing already... Most of the blood is from when she was first injured..."

Carlisle crouched down and began to inspect the injuries, he grinned slightly. "How fascinating to watch the skin mend like this..."

Rosalie stood up, completely uninterested in what her father was saying. She instead was searching Alice's eyes but the pixie wasn't biting, she was too fixed on Carlise and Leah.

Rosalie shook her head and headed over to the others, specifically Emmett who took her up in a huge hug. He showered her with kisses as he questioned her about what had happened. As she retold the events to Emmett and Esme, Bella and Edward headed over to see Alice and Carlisle. Bella gasped as she saw what state Leah was in, Edward just watched apathetically as his father cleaned the blood from the young woman's face.

"Leah!" Seth cried as he ran out into the clearing followed by Jake and Sam, the men were sweating and panting.

"What happened to her?" Sam growled, Alice stepped forward much to Jake and Sam's displeasure.

"She was chased here by Riley, one of Victoria's vampires. He'd already beaten her up pretty badly by the time they got here... We stepped in and chased him off." She said, her hands on her hips. Jake's lip twitched as he fought back the urge to snarl at the little pixie, Sam glared at him.

"Calm yourself and gather the others over there, I must talk with Carlisle for a bit." He said firmly, Jake scowled at him momentarily before shooting a rather disgusted glare at Alice as he turned on his heel.

"C'mon Seth, you can see her later."

The younger boy glanced at his sister worriedly before following Jacob to join the rest of the pack. Alice watched as Carlisle and Sam walked a distance away, the two were talking even too quietly for her to over hear.

She glanced down as Leah stirred, her eyes fluttering open and her face tightening into a grimace. "Ow... Where am I?" She mumbled, Bella knelt down next to her smiling softly.

"You're in the meadow where we hold our training sessions... Don't move around too much, okay? My friend's didn't really have the proper clothing for you..." She said trying to carefully help Leah sit up, the wolf glanced at her new attire.

"Yeah, well, that's obvious..." She muttered as she tried to keep the sweater from exposing too much of her crotch, Alice couldn't help but follow the movement of her hands as she did so. Biting her lower lip the vampire forced her eyes away, turning her attention to the now inky black sky.

'It's going to be a long, _long_ night...' She thought as she gazed at the stars twinkling above her.

**xxx**

Leah sat watching her pack from the soft grass, at that moment all she wanted was to hold Seth close but it was obvious that she wasn't wanted over with them at the moment. Jacob had been glaring at her since she'd woken up, his entire body stiff and serious.

Heaving a sigh she glanced over towards Alice, her heart sinking in her chest. The pixie was having what appeared to be an extremely pleasant chat with the blonde vampire she'd been sparring with the other night.

They seemed to be old lovers the way they talked and looked at one another, her heart sunk even further and she swallowed hard as she began to literally feel ill. Trying to distract herself, the wolf looked to the only person she felt even the slightest bit comfort with at the moment, Bella.

"What are those two talking about?" Leah asked, nodding her head towards Carlisle and Sam, the brunette shook her head with a small frown.

"I honestly have no idea, maybe Edward does... Babe, what're they saying?" She asked but Edward merely shook his head.

"Carlisle didn't want me to listen in and if you can't hear Sam then I'm guessing we're all out of the loop." He answered, sending a frown of his own Leah's way. The wolf bit her lip and got up with barely any difficulty, the Cullens watched curiously as she limped her way forward towards her pack.

Jacob let out a low warning growl as she approached but the young woman ignored him, "Seth? Can you come here?" She yelled over the chatter, a dark head popped up amongst the pack and the boy quickly ran over and into her arms.

"Leah! I heard what happened, are you alright?" He asked his eyes scanning what he could see of his sister in the dark, she nodded. Making sure that the sweater was adjusted to cover as it was intended to.

"Don't worry, the pale faces had me resting over there." Leah said ruffling his hair with a smile, "I missed you kid, I'm glad you're okay too." She said with a smile, he grinned back up at her, his teeth a glow with the light from the moon.

"Alright Seth, that's enough. Get back to the pack." Jake bit out between clenched teeth, Leah turned on her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is your problem, Jacob?"

"You're my problem, you and that filthy vampire bitch that you've been daydreaming about." He spat out, Seth cringed and backed away but Leah remained firmly planted to the ground. Even when Jake moved closer, his breath filling her senses as the two glared at each other, nose to nose.

"I can't help that... And you know it." The young woman growled, she could feel the hairs rising on the back of her neck. The Cullens were still watching curiously and bringing even more heat to Leah's cheeks.

"Leave it to the woman to imprint on the enemy." He sneered, Leah let out a loud roar. Her claws forming quickly before she slapped him hard across the face, sending him reeling.

He remained bent over for a second, his hand raising up to his cheek before he looked up, his eyes dark and feral. Leah took a step backwards, her natural submission to her superior kicking in. Before the woman could even blink Jake was on top of her, pummeling her relentlessly with his huge fists.

Everything happened so fast, even with her heightened senses Leah still could not follow the quick assault from her enraged leader. She could barely make out the commotion erupting all around them as both the pack and the Cullens jumped to their feet.

She could feel Jake's fists stop their assault as he was hauled off of of her and then all she heard was her breathing and heart... The pounding and panting as she stared up into the night sky, suddenly Bella was there helping the other woman to her feet. And the red headed woman approached with some kind of cloth, she began to gently wipe the wolf's face clean.

Sam and Carlisle returned, their faces grim. Sam was glaring daggers at Jacob but he kept his cool.

Carlisle cleared his throat addressing both groups, "Sam and I have decided that we're going to train our groups separately for a little longer before we try this again. We will however be keeping in contact with each other everyday in the event that anything changes with Victoria and her army... And we'll also be taking Leah with us." He finished, Leah gaped at him. Was he insane?

A wolf living amongst a clan of vampires? Vegetarian or not, she was a predator made to hunt them. Every fiber of her being said that a vampire was the enemy and on instinct alone she would want to eradicate every last one of them.

Jacob laughed scornfully at the shocked look on the woman's face, "Hah, at least now the whore can get what she wants."

"Jacob, shut the fuck up." Sam spat out, his temper on the verge of it's breaking point. Jake glared at him and clamped his mouth shut, Leah glanced towards Seth who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Seth... I'll come see you, I promise..." She whispered, knowing that he could hear her even with the distance that separated them.

Leah glanced towards the Cullens, Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Bella seemed okay with the arrangements but the others looked wary... Alice looked wary. The wolf hung her head feeling defeated, she knew why Sam was doing this and why Carlisle had agreed.

Gulping down the butterflies that had settled in her stomach, the young woman looked up at Sam and he nodded, understanding that I was thanking him for this opportunity. With that her alpha turned and faced the pack.

"Let's go." He growled, they nodded and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Part of her longed to go with them and another part, was excited... To be going home with the Cullens, to be going home with _her._


	4. Chapter 3: Tension

.::**The only exception****::.**

Leah x Alice

_Thank you everyone for the reviews and support for this story! I apologize for the delay in update!_

.:: Chapter 3: Tension ::.

* * *

Leah glanced around the Cullen home, she was feeling extremely out of her element. And the knowledge that the only other non-vampire was leaving in about a minute had her even more on edge.

The dark haired woman sat down gingerly on the couch, watching in silence as the Cullen family bid farewell to Bella. The brunette waved, Leah smiled and waved back as she watched Bella and Edward leave.

Once the door was closed the rest of them turned, all of their eyes on the wolf. Her face flushed as the vampires all stared at her with unblinking and _unnerving_ coal black eyes.

"Where's she sleeping?" Rosalie spat out, her nose wrinkling in disgust. Carlisle sent her a disapproving look but shook his head slightly and glanced toward Esme for help.

"How about one of you girls...?" She asked, Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"Emmett and I share my room, therefore we're crowded enough as is. How about she sleeps on the couch? Or better yet, outside... Where she belongs." She growled out in irritation. Esme narrowed her eyes at her adopted daughter and the blonde looked away folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright then... Alice?" Esme said in her seemly usual pleasant voice, Leah's heart skipped a beat at the mentioning of her name. She raised her eyes slowly to meet the black ones belonging to the diminutive vampire, they locked and the wolf felt her insides churn.

"Fine." She said simply before turning and heading for the steps, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper followed her while Leah remained behind with Esme and Carlisle.

Leah's cheeks burned as if they were literally on fire, _'She said yes! She said YES!' _

She thought to herself giddily as the two vampires approached, Esme offered her hand to help the younger woman off of the couch.

Leah accepted it with a smile, _'Maybe... Maybe these vampires aren't so bad after all...' _She thought, her spirit soaring from the simple _'fine'_ that the beautiful pixie had mumbled out in her sweet melodic voice.

"Don't mind the girls, they're just... Adjusting. Alice is usually a pretty outgoing person so it's better that you're rooming with her anyway..." Carlisle said, his voice gentle.

Leah could tell there was more he wanted to say, the two stared at each other a moment, searching each others eyes.

"Sam told you, didn't he?" She whispered as Esme busied herself elsewhere with finding their guest a suitable set of pajamas for the younger woman to wear. Carlisle nodded, his brows furrowing.

"I don't exactly understand why something like this would happen... But I don't really know much on the subject to begin with... All I can say is good luck, Leah." He said giving her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, she sighed but smiled at him. Knowing that she would need all the luck she could get.

xxx

Leah's stomach doing flip-flops as Esme lead her upstairs to Alice's room, as they went down the hall the wolf could smell and hear traces of the other vampire's already tucked away in their own respective rooms.

"Here it is! She has a bathroom in there too, you should probably freshen up a bit sweetie." Esme said as she opened the door, Leah was shocked that she didn't knock but apparently that was just something typical.

Alice was perched neatly on a desk chair her eyes locked on the darker skinned girl. Esme smiled nervously at the two of them, pointing to the bathroom before exiting the room.

Leah gulped, as much as she was trying to restrain herself... She could feel that odd, almost magnet like pull tugging at her chest and towards Alice.

The vampire's scent hung heavily in this room, it's intoxicating aroma making it difficult for the wolf to concentrate. She could feel her heart pounding, Leah wanted nothing more than to pin her to that little wooden chair and...

"Are you just going to stand there?" Alice asked in a rather monotone voice, a slender brow arching. Leah gulped again, trying to squash the thoughts that were trying to overload her brain of the vampire's pink lips pressed to her own.

"I... Uh, sorry." The taller girl whispered, turning and heading into the bathroom. It was huge. And beautifully decorated just like her bedroom. There was blue everywhere in both rooms. She gave a small goofy grin, peeking her head around the corner of the door.

"So, I'm guessing your favorite color is blue?" Leah asked nervously.

Alice glanced over her shoulder towards the bathroom, her face still holding a neutral expression. "No, it's orange."

"Oh," Leah responded, almost dejectedly. Alice shook her head, that one brow once again disappearing beneath her bangs. She suddenly started laughing and Leah could feel her face flush again. _'Of course,' _she thought, _'sarcasm.' _

Leah popped her head back into the bathroom and carefully shut the door. After finding herself a fresh towel she hopped into the over sized shower. It was gorgeous, tan and brown tiles with the pale blue walls and white trim.

There were candles perfectly placed around the bathroom for a romantic feel should the little pixie want it. Leah flushed, daydreaming of Alice being in there with her, the candles all lit and the lights out. The light from the flames dancing across the walls and flickering across her black-gold eyes...

_'God, when did I become such a romantic?' _The wolf thought, grumbling inwardly before grabbing a nearby shampoo bottle. It was a fresh smell, the bottle said something about refreshing waterfall or whatever.

She smiled slightly as she inhaled the scent, it was indeed quite fresh. Leah carefully washed her hair making sure to get all of the dirt, blood and grass out of it. She wrinkled her nose every time her fingers were met with resistance, even with her hair at a much shorter length it found ways to tangle and knot.

As she started on her body she slowly began to remove the dirt and blood that was from her toes to her forehead.

Leah grumbling more, watched with disgust as the dirt could clearly be seen running down her body and then sliding its way down to the drain.

'_I hope I don't clog their drains with all this mess...' _She thought wearily, her eyes wandered over her body. Taking in the sight of freshly formed scars from the deepest injuries that she had sustained earlier that same day. The lighter tone of the scarred skin seemed to glow against her much darker copper complexion.

Stepping out of the shower and into the coolness of the bathroom Leah sighed. She was feeling much more refreshed and another, better idea popped into her head.

Obviously the little pixie in the other room wasn't sure what to think of her being there. Acting aloof and indifferent was her attempt at showing it was probably going to continue that way unless... The taller girl could inspire her to feel otherwise.

A cocky smirk made its way across Leah's lips as she began to towel dry her hair, Esme had left the pajamas in Alice's room so she had to go back out to get them anyway... Right?

Gathering up her courage, Leah placed the white towel around her neck and headed out into the bedroom. She continued to dry her ears and neck as she walked, watching Alice from the corner of her eye. Nothing.

She didn't budge, she seemed completely enthralled with whatever it was she was doing.

Frowning slightly, Leah stopped drying herself off and cleared her throat, "Do you have a comb?" She asked, Alice raised her head slightly.

"Yes, it's in the bathroom." She said turning to look at the darker girl over her shoulder, Leah's stomach did flip flops as their eyes met. But the pixie's expression remained neutral, much to the wolf's disappointment.

"Kay, thanks." She said, trying not to act bothered by the smaller girl's obvious disinterest.

Leah grabbed the pajamas and headed back into the bathroom, glaring at herself in the mirror as she carefully but angrily dragged the comb through her hair. _'Of course she wouldn't be interested in you, moron. You're an overly muscular, too tall, awkward piece of wolf ass...' _

xxx  
Alice bit her lip as she heard the door opening, the wolf's scent had been bothering her since that afternoon. She couldn't tell if it was because it was the only female wolf she had ever encountered or if there was something more going on... But something was certainly not right.

Her body was actually reacting to the werewolf, to the other woman's scent. She guessed it had something to do with pheromones but then why was she the only one affected?

Chewing on her lip she remembered Rose catching on to her short lived arousal when they had first found the injured Leah in the clearing, suddenly snapped from her thoughts Alice blinked when she heard Leah's voice.

"Do you have a comb?" She asked, Alice raised her head slightly and she immediately stopped breathing. There it was again, that overpowering dose of pheromones hitting her like a tractor trailer.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom." She responded, turning her head slowly and trying her hardest to control her urge to look anywhere but the other woman's eyes. Alice's head was swimming now, _'SHE'S NAKED. Why is she naked?' _She thought, her nostrils flaring slightly as she was tempted to breathe in the wonderful smell.

She watched as a slight pained look entered the wolf's brown eyes, and as soon as Leah's back was turned Alice let her eyes slip lazily down the woman's beautiful figure.

Alice turned back to her desk, her lower stomach beginning to throb in an almost painfully pleasant way.

xxx

Leah glanced at herself in the mirror before resigning herself to the fact that she would have to spend the night torturing herself in the prescence of one of the most beautiful creature's she'd ever seen.

The clothing that Esme was letting her borrow wasn't so bad, there was a simple black tank top and mid thigh length black shorts.

She turned out the bathroom light and headed back into the bedroom, her cheeks flushing when she noticed Alice laying on her belly facing away from her, reading.

She laid down next to the pixie on the bed, her eyes studying the other woman's profile as she sat reading what appeared to be one of the Harry Potter books.

Leah stifled a chuckle and Alice glanced towards her, eyes now more of a burnt umber than black.

"What?" She asked in a semi annoyed tone, Leah shook her head.

"Harry Potter, really?" She asked with a smile, the wolf saw Alice's eyes dart down to her mouth before once again heading back up to her eyes.

"Yes, really. These books are quite good, even if they were written for a younger audience. Much better than the books that Meyer woman wrote, you know the ones." She said replacing her book mark and closing her book, "...Why do you keep staring at me like that?" She asked her eyebrow once again doing that adorable little arch.

Leah glanced away feeling her cheeks get warm, "I well... I've never been so close to a vampire before... Not to mention, I don't feel quite as much resentment towards you guys because I'm really new to this whole thing." That was a lie, and she knew it as it left her lips. Before she had laid eyes on the beautiful girl, she had hated the mere thought of any vampire but now... Things were changing.

Alice still looked skeptical as she watched the other girl answer, and Leah began to feel uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

"Why aren't you breathing? Or blinking for that matter?" She asked suddenly, in an attempt to save herself.

"Vampires don't need to breathe or blink," Alice answered looking slightly amused, Leah blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, yeah..." She mumbled, "sorry, like I said, I'm new to this."

"It's fine." Alice said as she turned and leaned off of the side of the bed, sliding her book back onto the nearby bookshelf.

Leah's teeth worried her lower lip as she watched her move, those lean muscles pulling just beneath her pale skin. The dark blue tank top was getting in the way and she wanted nothing more than to rip it off so that she could see the rest of the delicious creamy white flesh that she was hiding.

xxx

Alice's body stiffened as she was suddenly hit with an extremely overpowering smell, the smell of the pheromones had intensified and with it came a scent of arousal. Cursing at herself for slipping up, the vampire once again tightened her chest and turned to face the wolf laying next to her. The look she saw in the other woman's eyes made her want to squirm, it was obvious that the creature next to her wanted her, badly...

"So, are we both sleeping here?" Leah asked in a low husky tone, Alice was trying her best not to react but it was becoming increasingly difficult, shaking her head the pixie sat up.

"Vampires don't need sleep either." She whispered back, her voice slightly strained.


End file.
